The Other Way Round
by Clara A. Rose
Summary: Just a short, silly, story involving Rose Tyler, the meta-crisis Doctor, an unexpected proposal, an ant, and an alias. I'm trying out a new style, so no flames please. It's not a serious story, I wrote it when I was bored. Please review!


**Pointless? Yes. Silly? Yes. Stupid? Yes. Cute? Hopefully. Just a short story involving Rose and the meta-crisis Doctor. Don't make fun of me, I wrote this when I was bored.**

They sat on the bed, trying to think of a good name. Rose had insisted that he couldn't keep going around calling himself 'the Doctor' anymore, because people would keep asking questions. And she wouldn't let him just use the name John Smith anymore, because she hated Pocahontas, and it was a boring name anyway. "And you definitely aren't." she'd said, poking him in the place where his second heart should have been.

He'd given in, reluctantly. "I could be. . . Charlie." he suggested.

"Nah, it doesn't fit you."

"I could be. . . Alonso. It's a nice name, plus it's fun." He gestured at her. "And then you can say 'Allons-y, Alonso!' I did that once. Lots of fun."

"No, you definitely don't look like an Alonso."

"Well, we are making up _my_ fake name." said the Doctor, flopping back on the bed. "Stop shooting down my ideas or I'm gonna name myself Raxacoricofallapatorius."

Rose rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't."

"I will, if you don't make up your mind." He tickled her to make sure she knew that he was joking. Well, he was _mostly_ joking.

"Okay, okay," she said, while she got her breath back from laughing. "It should start with a D for Doctor, yeah?"

The Doctor thought a moment. "Dace, Daniel, Drew, Dakota, Dmitri, Dallas, Devlin, Dionysis, Douglas, David, Dalbert. . ."

Rose held up a hand to make him stop. "Hold it, alien genius. I think you got it."

The Doctor wrinkled his nose. "Dalbert? I was joking. . ."

"No,_ David_." She considered him. "Think you can handle being called David?"

"David." said the Doctor, obviously thinking. "Daaaaavid. Dave. Davey. David." He shrugged. "Yeah, David works, I guess. Do I look like a David?"

"No, you look like the Doctor. But David's close enough. What about a last name?"

"Why can't I just be a Smith?" said the Doctor, in an I'm-trying-really-very-extremely-hard-not-to-whine sort of voice.

"Because," said Rose stubbornly. "I already had one boyfriend whose last name was Smith, and look how that turned out. And we know too many Smiths. Besides, it's boring."

"If you say so. Hey, why can't I be a Tyler?"

"No, because then we would have the same last name, and we aren't married."

"So we aren't." said the Doctor absently. "Well, that can be remedied."

"Did you just ask me to marry you?"

"I think so." said the Doctor. "Unless the answer is no, in which case I was never here."

"No," said Rose. "I mean, yes, I'll marry you, and no, the answer isn't no."

The Doctor smiled. "I think we're going to have to go get rings as soon as we're done with this name business. I wasn't really planning on proposing. Well, I was going to at _some_ point, but I didn't realize I would be doing it quite so soon."

"That's alright." said Rose, "I fancied a walk anyway. So. Last names. You think we should choose something random, or one that's like a code or something?"

"A code," said the Doctor, leaning back on the pillows. "I like codes. Except when I don't know what's going on."

"So. . . like what?" They were silent a minute, both thinking. Finally, Rose said, "The Doctor you were cloned from- which regeneration? Which number?"

The Doctor yawned. "Ten. He was number Ten. I guess that makes me. . . Ten-Point-Five, or something. Weird."

"So David Ten-something, yeah?"

"Ten-something is not my idea of a last name."

She bumped him with her elbow. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do." He paused. "You've got an ant in your hair." He leaned over and picked it out, setting it gently on the floor.  
**(A/N- You guys know where I'm going with this, right?)**

Rose blew a bit of hair from her face. "I hate bugs."

"I like them." said the Doctor. "Bugs can be nice."

"Well, then, you should be, like, David Ladybug or something."

"But I liked your secret code-Ten idea." said the Doctor.

"Then be, like, David Ten-butterfly or David Ten-ant."

"You know what, I will." He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the bedside table. He scribbled _David Tennant _on it and held it out to Rose. "My new signature."

She considered it. "I was joking. But that works." She looked at him. "Do _you_ like it?"

The Doctor shrugged. "It's as good as name as any. Sure."

Rose stood up and stretched. "Luckily for us, the courthouse is on the way to the jewelry store. Mum'll be pleased. Every time we go to visit her, she keeps looking at my hands."

"I don't know why." said the Doctor. "She doesn't like me much."

"She likes you much better than she lets on." said Rose, "And more than that now that you're, you know, mostly human. And Tony practically worships you."

"Does he?"

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes, torn between exasperation and affection. "That's so like you not to notice." she said, hugging him.

The Doctor was busy thinking. "Does this mean I'm going to have a four-year-old for a brother in law?"

"Yes. And Jackie for a mother in law." Rose smiled at the Doctor's expression. "C'mon, David." She laughed. "I guess I have to get used to saying that."  
"I'm the one who has to get used to hearing it." retorted the Doctor, but he was smiling too. He offered Rose his arm. She looped her arm through his.

"Right." he said. "Rose, what's your favorite kind of precious stone? Just out of curiosity. . ."

**The end.**

**But not really. So! Reviews? Please? Just tell me what you think! I beg of you! I live for feedback. **

**I know it's silly. I meant it to be silly. Reviews!**


End file.
